It's you and me
by Clois123456788
Summary: This is my take on what should have happened when Clark came back with my own twist to it. M for future chapters *Smut* so don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!

* * *

Lois was looking down at a picture of her and Clark on Clark's first day at work. She had just made him change his clothes and he looked very handsome, and she of course looked great with her hair curled and her suit. Looking down at the picture she couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes at the same time. She was looking at the camera while Clark was looking at her. She was pulled out of her train of thought when Chloe said "Clark is terrible at taking pictures." Lois nearly jumped out of her shoes. "Holy crap Chloe you scared me."

"Sorry, I just noticed that Clark isn't a good at taking pictures. The funny thing is it's only with you he ever did that." Lois looked down at the picture again and smiled a half smile. She would never admit it, but she really missed him. "Yeah funny isn't it."

"Are you ready to go to lunch Lois?"

"Yeah, and Chloe you haven't heard from Clark have you?" Chloe gently took the picture away and set it back on Lois's desk. "Lois I don't know if he's coming back from staying with his cousins in Minnesota. I'm sorry Lois."

"Its fine Chloe I just don't know if I can clear off his desk yet." Chloe smiled like everything was okay, but she heard the hurt in Lois's voice. "Come on Lois let's go eat."

Neither Chloe nor Lois knew it, but from the top of the Daily Planet Clark heard everything. He knew in order to do what needed to be done he had to give up his human life, and that seemed easy at first. Then Lois reappeared, and then things got a lot harder. He knew he had strong feelings for her, but he didn't know how strong until he saw her on the train. He pushed Lois as far away from his mind as possible which wasn't very far lately, and he ran off to a distress call.

What Clark didn't realize that the distress call was from Lois. He super sped off of the roof and down onto the street, and that's when he saw Lois. She was trapped in her car and someone was beating in her windows with a baseball bat. He ran over and took the bat away from the mad man, and looked in the window just to make sure that she was alright, but when he saw her and was close enough to touch her he knew he wasn't quite ready to give up his human life. Because in order to do that he needed to give up Lois.

"Lois are you sure you should be working after what happened yesterday?"

"I'm fine Kevin and I want you to take these to the copy room." And as she yelled out orders she didn't even see Clark coming behind her. Lois turned around and without realizing it at first handed Clark a stack of papers to take to Perry, but when she set her hands on his to give him the papers she looked up and saw his face. She dropped the papers and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Clark you're back." She whispered in his ear. Clark smiled into her hair and breathed in its scent. "I missed you to Lois." Everyone was staring at them. No one in that room had ever seen this side of Lois and it shocked them to see her so vulnerable. "Mrs. Lane how many copies do you want?" those words brought both of them back to reality and they separated. "You know Kevin I think I should go home. Tell Perry where I went." Her voice was shaking slightly, but no one dared comment on it. Lois grabbed Clarks hand and went down the street to a small café. They sat down on the veranda and Lois barely gave Clark a chance to sit before she fired the first question.

"Clark how long have you been back?"

"I just got here; you were the first person I came to see." She tried to hide her pleasure at that, and only let a small smile slip. "Where you ever planning to come back after you left?"

"To be completely honest, no I wasn't planning of ever coming back."

"Then why did you, come back I mean?"

"I…"

* * *

So what do you guys think? Should I continue the story and sorry it's short, but I don't want to keep writing if people don't like it.


	2. Chapter 2

I own noting!

A special thanks to the people who gave reviews!

Thank you cloisfan100 and bigville001 you guys are awesome!

* * *

"I…" he was interrupted before he could say anything more by Oliver. "Hey! Clark you're back from Minnesota. Good to see you."

"Hi Oliver."

"When were you planning on telling me you were back?"

"I was planning to call quite a few people after my lunch." Oliver looked over and saw Lois for it looked like the first time. "Oh, sorry Lois didn't mean to interrupt. Anyway, Clark when you get the chance call me we have some things to talk about." Oliver gave him a serious look that didn't go unnoticed by Lois and Clark nodded, but then they both smiled and things seemed to be fine, and Lois thought that maybe she was reading into it too much. Oliver waved his goodbye and got in his car and sped away. Lois rolled her eyes some things about Oliver were never going to change. "So Clark, what made you come back to Metropolis?" He smiled. He should have known she was way too stubborn to give up on a question. His smile faltered when he had to say this. "I came back to say goodbye actually."

"Wait what? You just got back why would you say goodbye? Smallville did your brain freeze in Minnesota or are you just stupid? Do you know how much I… You know what never mind obviously you don't care enough to say goodbye the first time, but thanks I appreciate you coming back to say goodbye." Clark could almost see the heat radiating off her as her voice steadily grew louder. She abruptly got out of her chair and took off.

Clark paid for their meal and ran after her just barely missing her getting into a taxi. When she slid in the taxi Clark followed right behind her. When she saw him she told the driver where to go and said nothing more. When they arrived at Clark's apartment he was surprised that he didn't catch the address she told the driver. They both go out and Clark knew he was going to get an earful once the driver left, but instead Lois was silent (a near impossible feat to accomplish). "Lois why did the driver to bring us to my house, why wouldn't you go to your apartment?"

"I was trying to be considerate. I mean you have to pack right? You are leaving again after all."

"Lois let me explain!" Her back was to him but she suddenly turned to face him. "No Clark I won't let you explain! I don't want to hear your long heart felt goodbye speech! Thank you for considering saying goodbye this time, but you know I don't want to hear it!"

"If you let me explain you would know that I did originally come back to say goodbye but I can't now!"

"Fine Clark tell me why you can't leave!"

"I can't leave Lois because I love you! I knew it as soon as I left." His voice fell when he said the last part and Lois had to resist wrapping her arms around him he looked so broken. "Clark why didn't you tell me?" Lois said so softly she was surprised that Clark responded. "I didn't tell you because when things get difficult or complicated you run, and I don't know if you have the same feelings and I didn't want to ruin anything we had. Too late now I guess. I'll see you in three days, or however long you'll be gone. Bye Lois." He didn't wait for her response he just went into his house.

Lois just stood there dumbfounded. She knew she should go after him tell him she felt the same, but her feet wouldn't move and when they did move they moved in the opposite direction of Clark's house. She wanted to run, but she didn't want to at the same time. Every other relationship she has had, had been a nuclear disaster. _What if the same thing happens to Clark and her relationship? As much as she hated to admit it she couldn't lose Clark. He was her best friend. _ Was all she could think about.

She needed to clear her head or fog it up as long as it took her mind off Clark. She found the nearest bar and drank until she was happy and warm all over. She looked at her phone and saw that she had left Clark's almost three hours ago. She paid for drinks and clumsily got up from her bar stool. She walked out of the bar occasionally falling against something. She walked out of the bar and tried crossing the street, she didn't even have time to scream.

Meanwhile…

Clark was watching as Lois stood outside for awhile before going home. He felt broken and hollow after pouring out his heart he had the weight off his shoulders but a new weight in his chest were the pieces of his heart were. He just stood there for he didn't know how long before his phone rang and he slowly walked over to answer it. "Clark I'm glad you answered. We have a few things we need to talk about." Said Oliver. "Okay Oliver I'm listening." Clark said surprised that his own voice sounded far away to his own ears. "Bad news first I found evidence that Lex may still be alive…"

" How is this possible Oliver?"

"I don't know Clark but there is some seriously heavy equipment in the Luther corp. building. I doesn't look like it's been used for a bit, but maybe he's already back. You should check it out."

"I will check it out when I get time… Sorry Oliver someone's on my other line I'll talk with you later."

"Okay Clark." Clark hung up and quickly answered to hear Chloe. "Clark there's been an accident." She sounded very close to tears.

"Chloe are you okay? Where are you, and what happened?"

"Clark it's Lois…"

* * *

Am I evil? A little bit =) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait! My eternal gratefulness to

cloisfan100

bigville001

Hotchoclate329

LSpade

Socks29485

and clarkfan325 You guys are all amazing! I wouldn't write without you =)

I own nothing of Smallville or the characters actors nothing period.

* * *

**CPOV**

Clark was at the hospital in a flash. He ran up to the front desk and asked. "Is a Lois Lane here?" She nodded her head and looked at him sympathetically. "She was just taken out of the ICU. She was in a terrible accident, are you her boyfriend?"

"Um… Yes, well sort of. Can I see her?"

"No I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over… "The older lady started scribbling down on a piece of paper; she folded in and passed it to Clark. Clark opened it and the number 216 was written on it. She smiled at him. "Now you need to get going." And added in a whisper. "You didn't get that from me." She winked and turned around. He didn't hesitate in going and finding Lois's room. Papers went flying as he ran to her room. When he got there he felt instant relief. Lois lay asleep oxygen was going in through her nose and she had an IV drip on her left hand. He walked closer and saw the bruising and cuts on her face and arms. He sat in a chair by her bed and put his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry Lois. This is my entire fault… I shouldn't have dropped all of that stuff on you, or blown up on you. God! Why am I such an idiot?" Clark looked up from his hands and Lois still lay motionless and Clark said sarcastically "Do you think this could be a fairy tale and if I kiss you you'll wake up?" he was met by silence. "Yeah I thought so. I guess there's no happy ever after then is there?"

**CLPOV**

Chloe came the next day and talked to Lois's doctor. "Is she going to be okay Doctor Hamilton?"

"Just waiting game right now Mrs. Sullivan. We won't know until she wakes up."

"Okay thank you Doctor Hamilton." She started to walk away when the doctor gently caught her shoulder. She spun on her heel and looked at him with curiosity. "Would you try to get your friend to eat or drink something? He's only left her side to go to the bathroom, and I assume he's been here since yesterday."

"Of course, or at least I'll try to get him to at least drink something." He smiled and Chloe turned back to Lois's room.

Clark sat in the same chair he sat down in yesterday and wouldn't have moved had his alter ego not been called. He didn't feel hungry and didn't really need to eat so every time one of the kind nurses offered him food or drink he politely declined. Chloe walked in and laid a hand on his shoulder he didn't even look up. He had heard her conversation with the doctor, and he knew she was going to tell him to go home and get some rest. She had to know as soon as she asked he would tell her that he was staying. This was his fault and he had to be with Lois when she woke up, he had to make her understand how sorry he was. "Clark…" Clark held up his hand to silence her. "Chloe I'm not leaving… I can't leave not knowing that this is my fault."

"Clark how is this your fault? Was it you who hit her with your car

for you to have saved her." He looked up at her his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Chloe I can't lose her…" Chloe took at deep breath in through her nose and released in an almost exaggerated sigh. "I know Clark. I know. He gave her a small sad smile and went back to looking at Lois. _It looks like he's trying to wake her up with sheer will power. _ Chloe thought to herself, and she left the room without another word.

**LPOV**

"Do you think this could be a fairy tale and if I kiss you you'll wake up?" was the first thing Lois heard. She wasn't awake exactly she could just hear Clark. "Well it doesn't hurt to try! Clark please hear me I'm right here!" she wanted to yell so badly. "Yeah I thought so. I guess there's no happy ever after then is there?"

"There can be Clark! If you just opened up your damn ears and listen to me!" she again tried to yell. She was pulled back into the nothingness until she heard Chloe and Clark arguing.

She was yet again trying to wake up when she heard Clark and Chloe arguing. She heard. "Clark…"

"Chloe I'm not leaving… I can't leave not knowing that this is my fault."

"Clark how is this your fault? Was it you who hit her with your car?"

"No, but she wouldn't have been there if I didn't tell her how I felt Chloe. Don't you understand she would be fine if it weren't for me?"

"Clark you can't blame yourself!"

"If it's not my fault then why do I feel so guilty?"

"I think you feel guilty because you didn't save her, but Clark you have to know you can't save everyone. According to some of the sober people at the bar she didn't even scream there was no possible way for even for you to have saved her."

"Chloe I can't lose her…" _He sounded like he was crying._ Lois thought.

"I know Clark. I know." That's when she stopped hearing, but didn't get pulled back into the nothing. _Why would Clark save her? How would he save her? _Lois thought.

Then it hit her like a speeding car _(pun intended)_. Clark was the Blur. _That's why he was always running off and being evasive. He wasn't running from her he had to help save some one!_ Then she had another realization. _Clark really meant he loved her, and now he said he can't lose her. He said everything she was to afraid to say._ If it was possible in her vegetable state her heart swelled with… _Is it love?_ Lois contemplated. She was very hesitant when it came to the L word because sometimes it's too soon and… they run. _That's what Clark meant…_

**_CPOV_**

Clark heard someone yell for help and with a lasting glance at Lois's motionless body he "went to the bathroom." He was there in his Blur costume just in time to stop a train from hitting a stalled car on the railroad tracks. He left just as quickly as he got there. When he got back to the hospital he walked out of the bathroom and from memory walked straight to Lois's room.

Seeing Lois Clark felt an instant relief and then a terrible guilt, but all thoughts of anything but pain were erased as soon as he stepped into the room. White hot pain shot through every part of his body from his head to his toes. He fell on the ground writhing in pain and someone shut the door with their freshly polished shoe. Clark body broke out in a sweat, and he forced himself to look up at the face of his attacker. His deepest fears were confirmed when the face staring back down at him was none other than Lex Luther.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I swear I'm getting to the good stuff soon! Leave me some love! Or hate! Or any other thing you want to say I don't care! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter took so long! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_**CPOV **_

Clark writhed on the floor while Lex stood over him smirking. "Hello Clark long time no see. I'm sure you've all but forgotten me since we last met, but I haven't forgotten anything about you; including your aversion to this green rock." Lex said as he held the kryptonite with a black gloved hand to the poor lighting of the hospital room.

"How—could I forget—you Lex?" Clark said breathless.

"I see now you just didn't consider me a threat anymore because I'm dead right? You know how hard it was to plan this? I mean this moment right here took months."

"What do—you mean?" said Clark the pain intensifying as the time passed.

"I mean I had to think of how I would get you to this situation right here, and then it came to me. I would go through your heart. Unfortunately for Mrs. Lane here that meant being hit with a car."

"YOU!" Clark was suddenly furious. With more speed Lex thought he possessed in his weakened state Clark jumped on him. Clark held him by the throat and glared at him.

"It's because of you that she's here? You sick son of a bitch! I'll-"

Lex laughed. "You'll what kill me? Clark you couldn't kill me if you tried!"

Clark face fell slightly as the realization hit him, and Lex seized the opportunity to gain the upper hand. He shoved Clark square in the chest sending a taken back Clark tumbling toward Lois's bed. Clark caught himself before landing on Lois but didn't catch himself in time not to smack his head on the corner of the table. His vision was obscured by black rings around his eyes and spots dancing before them. He felt the slow trickle of blood on the side of his face, but didn't notice because his attention was focused on a small hand touching his hair. He looked over at Lois. She hadn't moved but her eyes were wide open staring at him a look of terror on her face. "Clark." Her lips moved but no sound reached his ears. He tried to communicate that she shouldn't do anything. He prayed that she would listen.

_**LPOV **_

She wasn't sure how long she had been awake, but she knew that she saw Clark on the ground at Lex's feet. She was so confused. She now knew that Clark was the Blur, but that didn't explain why he wasn't stopping Lex and why he looked so pained. That's when she saw it, the green meteor rock. Chloe once said something about how it affected people in weird ways. She drifted off again only to be woken back up when she heard Clark yell

"It's because of you that she's here? You sick son of a bitch! I'll-"She then heard Lex laugh. It sent a chill down her back all the way to her toes.

"You'll what kill me? Clark you couldn't kill me if you tried!" Lex said.

Then she heard a sickening thud and saw Clark sitting by her bed. She moved her hand slightly so it was touching his hair. He looked at her and she saw the blood streaming from a wound from a gash by his eye. "Clark." She tried to say but no noise came out. He shook his head slightly trying to communicate to her that she shouldn't do or say anything. She heard the click of Lex's shoes on the floor.

She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her heart beat sped up and gave her away. Lex grabbed her wrist painfully.

"Why hello Lois, it's nice to see you awake. Now open your pretty little eyes."

She did open her eyes, but she didn't look at Lex. She looked at Clark who looked like he was struggling to remain conscious."Look at me Lois." Lex said, and when she didn't he roughly grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"I really am sorry that I had to hurt you to get to Clark, and maybe you will fall for me." He said with a sly grin.

She looked at Clark and then scowled at Lex. Lex's grin was gone replaced by a smirk. He put his fist up to his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes him. Well of course I'll wait until Clark is out of the way. I am many things Lois, but a cheater is not one of them. Now if you don't mind Clark and I must be off."

Lois tried to reach the call nurse button on her bed, but Lex having previously released her wrist grabbed it again.

"Now Lois we already have three people here and that's a crowd, but don't worry soon enough there will only be two." He then leaned close to her ear and said.

"You might want to say goodbye to Clark now. This is the last time you will see him alive."

"No!" she spoke so quietly he could barely hear her. Her heart monitor sped up again, and she looked at Clark. He was sweating profusely and pale as a sheet, but he tried to smile at her. She thought the heart monitor would stop right then because her heart broke. There was so many things that she wanted to tell him, but the look on her face must have said everything because he really did smile.

_**CPOV **_

The black around his eyes was becoming larger by the second, but he couldn't let Lois be hurt by Lex. Every time he touched her he wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp, but every time he tried to get up or even move the darkness would almost completely consume him. He could barely hear what Lex was saying over the roaring in his ears, but what he did get out of it was he was going to heard Lex say this was the last time Lois was going to see him alive, and then he heard Lois say no. She looked at him panic in her eyes, and something more fear, fear for him. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but he could tell it didn't convince her. Her heart monitor sped up, and her expression changed to one of panic. He could tell she wanted to say something, but they both knew that she didn't have time. So he smiled a real smile that reached his eyes, and her face lightened slightly and she almost cracked a smile. But his smile faded as Lois's faced faded to black, and Lex smirked over him. All Clark could think of was if he was going to die at least the last thing he would see was Lois's face.

**LPOV**

She was powerless to stop Lex as he dragged Clark away, and as the drug he gave her set in she wondered if she would even remember it. Then darkness consumed her.

_Lois woke with a start, and looked around her desperately trying to find Clark. As she looked around she noticed she was no longer in the hospital, but in a strangely familiar bed. She smoothed the comforter over her legs and smiled. She realized that this was Clark's room but she couldn't remember falling asleep here. She was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice that made her knee's go weak and her heart sped up. "Good morning Lois." She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. She was rendered speechless by his appearance. He was shirtless and she couldn't help but notice his well defined pectoral and abdominal muscles, but what made her jaw drop was he was only wearing boxer shorts. She must have looked like an idiot because he gave her a half smile and laughed while slowly making his way to the bed. She finally found her voice and said "Wow."_

_"Lois this isn't the first time you've seen me in my underwear." He laughed_

_"Well every time I do see in your underwear I'm always surprised at how hot you are." Her eyes widened, and she thought did I just say that out loud? He laughed again and lay on the bed with her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. He nibbled on her eye lobe and she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Clark smiled into her neck. She closed her eyes as he started kissing her collar bone leaving kisses that scorched her skin but left her almost begging for more. "Is this a dream?"_

_"What if it is Lois?"_

_"Then I don't want it to stop." She said slightly breathless. Clark kissed further down until he came to her full breast and then he looked up at her, but he didn't need her permission to continue she was already putty in his hands. She hadn't paid attention to it before but she was fully naked under Clark's comforter and she didn't dwell on it for too long because before she could fully gasp the thought Clark took her breast into his mouth. She moaned as his tongue licked her hard nipple and his hand cupped her other breast. He slowly scraped his teeth on it and then switched breasts. _

_When he pulled his mouth away she whimpered slightly, but he just smiled and captured her lips with his. She had always imagined the feel of his lips on hers but it was nothing like what she had imagined. His lips were cold, it was like kissing a corpse, and then he bit her lip not gentle as he had been before but hard drawing blood. She didn't even think of reacting she just pushed him off her as she tasted the sweet coppery liquid in her mouth. He sat at the end of the bed, but he was no longer Clark. He was Lex and he wasn't about finished with her. It was then she realized that this was no dream, but a terrible nightmare. _

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Leave reviews!


End file.
